


Redo

by Ambernot



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), Dipifica - Freeform, F/M, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Reverse dipifica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambernot/pseuds/Ambernot
Summary: “Exactly!” She insisted. “You want an honest relationship with this girl! You can’t strive for that and hypnoitze her every time you fuck up.”
Relationships: Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines/Pacifica Southeast | Reverse Pacifica Northwest, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: Reverse-Falls





	Redo

Pacifica hummed as she approached the Gleeful mansion. She carried a thermos of homemade chicken soup, her mother's recipe, to bring to her boyfriend. Apparently even all powerful magicians can fall victim to the flu. So she decided to surprise him with the soup and affection to make him feel better. 

She was honestly a bit worried about him. He may be intelligently brilliant, but he was an idiot at taking care of himself. He could spend days so focused in perfecting a new spell that he would forget to eat. Hewould spend entire nights emerged into a book without a wink of sleep. She was pretty sure the only reason that boy was still alive was that his sister occasionally fed and watered him. So she imagined would be shit at taking care of himself while he was sick. So if chicken soup gave her an excuse to go check on his ass, so be it. 

She knew Soos would be off today, so she came in the side door through the garden. She preferred this way anyway, the big doors if the mansion always intimidated her a bit. She hummed gently to herself as she walked through the mansion. 

It was strange that she thought of a place she once feared at home. At the beginning of her first summer here, this place she associated with evil. But overtime the Maze like halls had become familiar. She always felt comfortable 

She passed for a second to vandalize one of the paintings with glitter glue. It was sort of a game with her and Mabel, she did something like this and in exchange she would get non verbal death threats. Like she would occasionally find an unopened bottle of poison near her drink or a knife under her pillow. But Paz simply found it funny, as she knew Dipper would not let her hurt her. Now that she thought of it, she had a really weird relationship with her boyfriend's sister. 

She went to her boyfriend's door and gently knocked. 

"Dipper, I brought you some soup."

There was no answer. Perhaps her boyfriend was actually sleeping for once. She gently opened the door and frowned when she saw its contents. A made bed and a tidy room. No mountain of tissues, half finished bottle of cough syrup, and no sick magician. 

No bother. She knew that sometimes Dipper ended up sleeping in his sisters room or vise versa. That would make sense. It was actually a comforting thought; she knew Mabel would take good care of him. 

The issue at hand is would it be worth the effort to try and drop off the soup at Mabel's door. She knew the female twin got protective of Dipper, and she probably got even more so with Dipper in a vulnerable state. Not to mention her room was off limits. Paz tried to sneak in once before…… she nearly died. Literally. 

She deemed it would probably be safer just to head home. Perhaps she could drop off the soup to Will in the kitchen for Dipper later. She started her journey there when she heard a scream. 

A chill ran down her back and her stomach sunk. No. She must have misheard it, just a trick of the mind. One foot went after another and by the time she heard a second scream she already broke out in a run towards the sound.

They used to hurt and kill people, but that was all in the past. They used to be monsters, but she helped them change. She helped Dipper change. Dipper swore to her that no more people would die because of him.

She made it just in time to watch Mabel slit the throat of a young woman in chains. A healthy Dipper stood next to Mabel and collected the blood in a bowel and chanted a spell.. Paz felt sick to her stomach and gagged. Mabel looked up in mind annoyance and within moments Paz floated into the air trapped in her magic

"Brother Darling, we have a guest." Mabel said as she took the bowel from his hands.

Dipper glanced up and frowned deeply as he caught sight of his girlfriend. 

."Sweetheart, what are you doing here?" He asked, he kinda resembled a child with his hand in the jam jar. 

"Brought you soup to make you feel better." Tears trailed down her face "You don't look like you need it." 

"I-"

"Brother, the spell. Once we are finished you can deal with her. I am assuming you will be doing the usual afterwordsl?"

She made no effort to fight the magic bounds, she knew there was no point. She had been caught in this spell multiple times and she knew that fighting would do nothing. 

Dipper nodded at his sister and began chanting again. Both twin's amulets glowed as well as their eyes. Mabel took a sip from the bowel before she passed it onto Dipped who did the same. They both started to speak in unison. Soon what was left of the bowel turned into red mist and absorbed into their amulets. 

She knew it, she knew it. Deep down she knew that he would not change. She refused to admit to herself that she knew he was lying. That he would never give up the kind of power human sacrifices could give him. He would always pick magic over her. 

"Well done." Dipper smiled at his sister. "Do you mind if I talk with Pacifica alone?"

Mabel walked up to her brother and picked her brother's cheek. "Of course, Brother Dearest."

Dipper snapped his fingers and within moments they were teleported into his bedroom.The magic hold released to her and Paz dropped to the floor. She stumbled and Dipper caught her before she collapsed to the floor. She tore away from him once she managed to get her footing. 

"You gonna sacrifice me next?" She snarled at him. 

Dipper smiled at her and tucked a lock of hair behind her hair. "Of course not. You are far too beautiful"

Even after everything she saw today, his gentle touch still made her heart soar. Why did she have to fall in love with an insane sorcerer instead of a boy band member or vampire like every other teen girl. 

"You promised me that you would not do shit like this anymore." She said. "I was foolish to think you cared enough to change."

Dipper's eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare think that I don't care about you. I love you more than you could ever believe."

Paz shook her head. "I told you when we started dating, I don't want to be with you if you are going to act like a monster. We are over."

Dipper chuckled darkly and it sent chills down her spine. She tried to step back but Dipper grabbed her hands. 

"Darling, you know that I am a monster." He said in a low voice. "And part of you loves it."

She tried to pull away with no avail. "You are wrong. I don't-"

Dipper's eyes glowed brightly and he touched her forehead. She had a strange sensation of falling and blinked. She opened her mouth to continue her thought, but she was unsure what she was about to say. 

"Sorry, what were we talking about again?" She looked up at Dipper.

"You were scolding me for being out of bed while I am sick, especially since you went through the trouble of bringing me soup."

Oh yea. That sounded right. She came here to bring her boyfriend soup because he was terrible at taking care of himself. Apparently she was right to do so as the idiot was wandering around when he should have been in bed. It looked like she was gonna have to take care of him.

"Yes, I was. I need you to march back to your bedroom Mister.”

She grabbed his hand and led him back to his bedroom. She then opened the door and pulled the Dumb Ass inside. She pulled the blankets down on the bed and glanced over at her boyfriend. He could not get in like this, so she decided to help him get ready.

She walked over to her boyfriend and instantly moved to take off his cape. Her fingers moved to untie the string, mindful of his bolo-tie. Once she managed to pull the heavy fabric off his shoulders and placed it on the chair.

"Alright. In the bed." 

He smirked at her. "At Least buy a drink first."

A drink? Yes, a drink. She needed to buy him a drink. That made perfect sense. 

"Of course. I will buy you a drink….. Where should I get one from?" She asked him. 

He frowned. "No. That not what- Don't worry about a drink. Just lay with me."

He laid down and pulled her into the bed with him. She smiled and cuddled up to his chest. She noticed faintly that he no longer had a fever, that was a good sign. 

"I love you." She muttered.

"I love you too, Pacifica." He stated as he pulled the blankets over the two of them. "You look tired. Why don't you go to sleep."

She yawned. He was right, she was very tired. A nap would be a good idea right now. She buried her face in his neck and relaxed at the sensation of his fingers in her hair. Soon she drifted to sleep.  
………..

"I hope I did not leave you with too much of a mess." Dipper stated as he entered the torture room. 

His sister looked up at him. Her face was freckled with blood, as well up her arms. Her outfit on the other hand was spotless. He was not sure her clothing protection spell would work, but he was mistaken. 

"Don't be silly, bother. That is why we have our 'pet'." She motioned to the worthless demon who cleaned the blood off the floor. 

"Did you get the ingredients needed?" He asked. 

"Yes, I carved out the heart and lungs. They are prepared for the ritual tonight." She wiped her hands off with a towel. "How many times?"

He frowned. "What?"

"How many times have you used that spell on her?" She asked casually. "Six times?" 

"Nine." He replied. "Your point?"

"It is not fair." She said. 

He raised his eyebrow. "Since when do you care about Pacifica?" He asked. 

She walked up to him, put her hands on her shoulders. "No, it is not fair for you. I know you love her."

What was she onto? Was this some sort of a new game? 

"Mabel-” He stared

“I say you put her under a spell permanently. Make her worship you and obey your every command. I know you have those kids of spells in your possession, despite the fact that you are hiding them from me.”

What the fuck? He loved Pacifia, she just stated that fact. Of course he had those spells, and he was a bit worried that she was aware that he had them. Mabel with those kinds of spells in her back pocket absolutely terrified him. He did not want her with an army of zombie boy toys.

“No. I want a girlfriend, not a robot.” He stated. 

“Exactly!” She insisted. “You want an honest relationship with this girl! You can’t strive for that and hypnoitze her every time you fuck up.”

He opened his mouth to argue, but he realized she had a point. He really did want a real relationship with Pacficia, but he could not give up his love for dark magic. He would be nothing without it, he would be worthless. He supcontiouly held his amulet. 

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his forehead before she walked out of the room. He had a lot to think about. His attention turned to the small demon and a grin formed across his face. He summoned a knife, perhaps he needed a way to relieve stress.


End file.
